Mi querido vecino
by shion230
Summary: Sunako tiene un nuevo vecino, es guapo, deportista y lo odia con todo su ser,¿cambiaran sus sentimientos al conocerlo mejor? dedicado a haji92. Un unico capitulo dividido en dos. terminado 10/03/10
1. conociendo al molesto vecino

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tomoko. Sama**

Mi querido vecino.

Llevaba varios días viéndolo desde el balcón de su segundo piso. Sunako se sintió mal, como si hubiese cometido alguna falta---"eres una pervertida"—se dijo—pero no podía dejar de mirar el patio de la propiedad vecina y la piscina que había pertenecido a su mejor amiga, donde tantas veces se había bañado, sin embargo, ahora era de ese molesto vecino.

El joven que ahora disfrutaba del agua era alto, delgado pero musculoso, y nadaba con gran precisión, lo observo detenidamente y a la distancia le pareció muy atractivo, pero lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si, el y su familia eran los culpables de que Noi-chan, su mejor amiga, haya abandonado la vivienda y que ahora vivía en un departamento—"prácticamente encerrada"—comento para si—y ya no podría gozar de aquella piscina en este caluroso verano, ella también había quedado sin los refrescantes baños y las fiesta en la piscina que organizaban a menudo.

El tipo, en cambio, tenia la piscina para el solo, "esto es muy injusto, ese patán disfrutando y yo aquí, muerta de calor" protesto en su mente, alzo su puño mientras maldecía a su vecino.

--¡Puedes irte a la porra!—le había gritado inconscientemente, de inmediato se escondió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el joven, que había escuchado, se giro y amistosamente le hizo señas de saludo. Sunako entro a su habitación rápidamente, su ira desapareció para luego sonreír divertidamente.

--¿Qué se habrá creído?—exclamó con algo de amor propio lastimado, pero de buen humor--¿Acaso quiere que seamos amigos? ¡No sabe con quien esta tratando!

--¡vecina! ¡Vecina!—la voz de el, sensual y varonil, llego a gritos desde el exterior--¡Oye! ¡Asómate a la ventana!

Se puso seria y salió nuevamente al balcón, el estaba sentado al borde de la piscina y le hacia señas.

--¿Porque no vienes a refrescarte un poco?—la invitó, sonriendo.

--¡Ni aunque estuviera loca me bañaría con una criatura brillante como tu!—y entro en la habitación, cerrando el ventanal y corriendo las cortinas.

--¿criatura brillante?—se pregunto—que chica más interesante.

El ruido de una moto sorprendió a Sunako cuando intentaba ver a través de la pared, el patio de su vecino, cuando volteo se asusto y cayó de espaldas, era aquel molesto y apuesto vecino que aceleraba sin piedad haciendo retumbar las ventanas de la casa.

--¡Te invito a dar una vuelta!—exclamo, ella se levanto sorprendida—vamos.

--¡¿quieres apagar ese ruido de una buena vez?!—le grito, el apago el motor y se disculpo por el ruido.

--por cierto, me llamo Takano Kyohei, quisiera que me acompañaras—dijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo, dejando cegada a Sunako.

--no, gracias—replico con indisimulado desprecio—tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar con una criatura brillante como tu.

Y le dio la espalda para evitar que viera su sangrado nasal, "que ser tan brillante, me derretiré sino me voy ahora mismo"—dijo para sus adentros, el chico dijo algo inaudible y acelero, por l que ella se volteo y vio como la moto estaba apoyada solo por la rueda trasera, salió disparado como un rayo, ella se llevo las manos a la boca y lo vio alejarse por la calle.

--si te matas, estúpido, es tu decisión—murmuro intentando no parecer preocupada, en esos momentos pensó que, aunque guapo, era un irresponsable. "espero que no le pase nada".

Pasó varios días reflexionado y al fin comprendió que su vecino no tenia la culpa de nada y que ella se estaba comportando como una cría. Miro a sus maniquíes y la tv, que estaba pasando una película de terror, quizás lo invite algún día.

--oye, chica tenebrosa—llamo el chico, odiaba ese sobrenombre, lo miro con enfado--¿quieres salir conmigo?

--ni loca, criatura brillante—respondió, la semana pasada la vio venir de la escuela con su disfraz de bruja, estaba encantada de mostrar su vestimenta ya que todos se asustaban al verla pasar, pero el fue el único que se rió, fue algo bochornoso, a partir de ese momento la nombro "la chica tenebrosa".

--¿y si me preparas esos ricos camarones fritos que tanto me gustan? Me muero de hambre—comento, ella no podía negarse, estaba claro que amaba cocinar, no importaba para quien era siempre y cuando le gustara.

--Pero será la ultima vez que te lo prepare—dijo, entro a la casa seguido por Kyohei, quien no le sacaba un ojo de encima.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, entre comentarios y burlas de parte del rubio y regaños de Sunako, no se dejaban de mirar y pareciese que se comerían a besos.

--Nakahara Sunako—dijo de repente--¿sabes una cosa?—acomodándose en la hamaca de la terraza—Tu eres la única chica por la cual me siento atraído.

--¿eh?—se sonrojo—para serte sincera, te odiaba—confeso—por tu culpa mi mejor amiga se tuvo que mudar.

--se te notaba por tu mirada de maldad, aunque me hacia gracia—dijo, puso un semblante serio—mi familia tuvo que trasladarse de Okinawa porque mi padre tenia asuntos en Tokio y por las constantes chicas que me acosaban, pero me han dicho que regresaran.

--¿te iras también?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta, ya se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con el ser brillante sin desangrarse por la nariz ni desmayarse, veían películas de terror juntos, comían cuanto plato se les ponía al frente, jugaban video juegos e iban a ver lucha libre. Estaba consiente de que no era un mujer muy femenina pero a Kyohei no le importaba.

--no lo creo—fingió una sonrisa pero Sunako lo noto, el intento evitar el tema, si bien no era una dama, para Kyohei, Sunako era lo más importante en su vida y aunque nunca lo admitiría, la quería y mucho. Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, quizás nunca lo volvería a ver…

Y estaban, dos semanas más tarde, en la hamaca de la terraza, balanceándose como solían hacerlo, ella tenia una perspectiva diferente del, siempre tan atento, fuerte, valiente y poseía un aire de libertad infinito que se hacia notar cuando montaba su moto y corrían en dirección a la playa, entonces ella se aferraba a su espalada y pretendía tener miedo para poder estar más cerca de el.

--Sunako—le llamó Kyohei.

--mph—emitió medio adormilada, apoyada en el hombro de Kyohei.

--¿te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?—pregunto con una mirada triste, observando el horizonte.

--¿Por qué lo preguntas?—mirándolo a los ojos, noto que algo andaba mal.

--solo responde—pidió.

--por supuesto que si—contesto alegre, pero cambio su cara al ver pararse a Kyohei.

--¿Qué te pasa criatura brillante?—asustada—estas raro.

--no es nada—y bajo la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

--yo esperaba que hoy…--se atrevió a decir, tomando la mano del joven, pero este la rechazó suavemente—tu y yo…--se sonrojo a pesar de que el saco su mano.

--…--el no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo parado viendo el atardecer.

--es mejor que te vayas—Sunako se sintió muy mal, se levanto de la hamaca –es muy tarde—desviando la mirada triste para que Kyohei no la viera.

--si, creo que si—se puso pálido y temió ver a la pelinegra a la cara, no quería verla triste o no lograría contenerse.

Y creo...que no deberíamos volver a vernos—sentía tanta rabia, había hecho el ridículo, ella queriendo confesarle sus sentimientos y el la rechaza.

--si quieres, si—dijo sin interés, ella enfureció aun más, ¿pero es que acaso estaba fingiendo? Creía que ellos tendrían una relación muy estrecha pero se había equivocado. Solo se burlaba de sus sentimientos y jugaba con ellos. No pudo contener más su ira.

¿Sabes que más?—le grito con furia-- ¡vete al demonio!

Pasaron varios días antes de que lograra controlar su furia, pero el dolor aun seguía, recordó con tristeza cuando le confeso sus sentimientos a ese chico y lo que recibió como respuesta fue un "odio a las chicas feas" desde entonces se encerró en su mundo de oscuridad hasta la llegada de su vecino, pero las cosas no cambiaron, Kyohei también le había rechazado, no quedaba nada más que sumergirse nuevamente en la oscuridad y las películas en compañía de sus amigos maniquíes.

--Sunako, te buscan—dijo su mamá.

--ya voy—respondió, aunque realmente no estaba de humor.

--hola—dijo el rubio cuando Sunako se asomo a la puerta--¿damos un paseo?—le paso el casco que ella recibió con aparente indiferencia.

Recorrieron el camino a la playa lentamente viendo el ocaso del atardecer, Sunako no se aferro a Kyohei, miraba con tristeza el paisaje y se preguntaba por que el chico era así. Mientras que el pensaba en como disculparse con la chica.

---Sunako—le llamo—siento lo de la otra vez, ella levanto su vista.

--no importa—y sonrió como no lo había echo en días, se aferro a su espalda apoyando su cabeza en ella, el rubio sintió la calidez de Sunako y le miro con ternura.

Apago la moto y se apoyo en ella mientras veía hacia el mar, Sunako empezó a templar y el le abrigo con su chaqueta, se miraron por un instante que pareció ser una eternidad para ellos.

Se sentaron en la arena, en silencio observaban el mar, disfrutando la compañía del otro, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y el con timidez la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

--Kyohei—murmuro, el la miro sorprendido y sonrojado, nunca le había llamado por su nombre—te vas, ¿cierto? Por eso actúas así—sin dejar de mirar al frente, sintió la tensión del chico a través de su brazo.

--si—respondió amargamente—mi padre me ha dicho que teníamos que volver por unos negocios—comento, la miro pero ella estaba cabizbaja—no quiero irme.

--…--lo miro sorprendida con lágrimas a punto de salir--¿Por qué?

--porque te quiero—confeso finalmente.

--¿me quieres?—pregunto un tanto nerviosa—pero el otro día…

--estaba molesto porque me dijeron que teníamos que irnos—declaro—disculpa si me desquite contigo.

--no…no tiene importancia—sollozo un poco, el rubio le limpio las lagrimas y lentamente se acercaba a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y sintieron que no había nadie a su alrededor—te quiero Kyohei—susurro, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se rozaron sintiendo una gran corriente eléctrica, miles de sensaciones se acumularon en su interior, Kyohei la tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello y acariciaba su rubio cabello.

--Sunako—la abrazo—mañana me voy—anuncio--no quiero separarme de ti—dijo, su mano acaricio el pelo de la chica y esta se sintió protegida y amada.

--yo tampoco—sollozo escondiéndose más en el pecho de Kyohei.

--no llores, no me gusta verte así—poso su mano el la cara de la chica y la acarició.

--s...si—trato de contenerse, lo miro con ternura y una sonrisa apareció en su delicada faz.

--es hora de irnos—se paro—esta haciendo frio—le ofreció la mano y ella acepto.

A la mañana siguiente Sunako se había levantado muy temprano para prepararle camarones fritos a Kyohei, pero cuando los fue a dejar se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, entonces vio una nota en la puerta que decía:

_Sunako: No quería despedirme así de ti, pero no tengo otra opción, espero que me olvides como yo lo hare, desde el principio sabíamos que esto no funcionaria, lamento si esto te hiere, pero es lo mejor para los dos, suerte y espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera…. _

_Te quiere, Takano Kyohei._

--Kyohei, eres un tonto—se arrodillo y sollozo un largo rato hasta que decidió irse a casa, como el había dicho, lograría olvidarse de el.

--no te preocupes—dijo su mamá—ellos volverán, lo se. Ella la miro esperanzada, miro por la ventana y creyó ver la silueta de Kyohei. "te volveré a ver, de seguro…mi querido vecino" Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y empezó a llover.

Fin primera parte.

* * *

**Bueno, que les pareció??? La segunda parte la pondré muy pronto, este fic esta dedicado a ****haji92****, gracias por leer mi fic**


	2. enamorandose del molesto vecino

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tomoko. Sama**

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Kyohei se fue, ya no le dolía nada, después de todo siempre supo que había un abismo entre ellos, alguien como ella no podía estar a la altura de el, se sentía como si estuviera viviendo lo mismo que en el pasado, lo único que le quedaba era volver a la oscuridad, solo eso…

--Sunako, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así?—pregunto su amiga—estabas tan bien cuando estaba…--miro como Sunako estaba envuelta en un aura oscura y prefirió callar—Sunako-chan, escucha—se agacho a la altura de la pelinegra—hay muchos chicos guapos y solo los conseguirás si te arreglas un poco—la levanto y la llevo ante un espejo—mírate, eres hermosa, solo tienes que vestirte y salir a la calle.

--gracias por animarme Noi-chan—dijo mirándose en el espejo, su cara reflejaba tristeza—pero no estoy de ánimos—comento.

--vamos Sunako—insistió—te compre esta tenida especialmente para ti—dijo, mostrando una bolsa—no le negaras este regalo a tu amiga, ¿verdad?—pregunto fingidamente inocente.

--de acuerdo—se resigno, sabia que Noi-chan era testaruda—pero solo por un rato…

2 horas después…

--¿Por qué deje que me convencieras?—pregunto fastidiada, ignorando las insinuaciones por parte de algunos chicos—mejor nos vamos.

--¡te dije que funcionaria, Sunako-chan!—exclamo alegremente.

--oigan preciosas, ¿Qué tal una vuelta por la playa?—preguntaron dos chicos.

--yo pas…--

--aceptamos con gusto *lo siento Takenaga-kun, pero Sunako es primero*—interrumpió Noi –vamos Sunako—

--…--ella solo suspiro, aunque no quería ir con ellos, no podía dejar sola a su amiga o Takenaga no se lo perdonaría.

¿Por qué tenia que ser justamente esa playa? Aquí fue donde paso tanto tiempo con Kyohei, no, no podía seguir huyendo y pretender que no le dolía, pero ya no sabia si el la seguía queriendo, ojala pudiera…

--Sunako-chan, ¿me estas escuchando?—pregunto—es que ya no aguanto a estos tipos—le susurro—vámonos de aquí.

--ya era hora—dijo levantándose, los chicos las miraron extrañados.

--¿se van tan pronto? –pregunto el chico de cabello castaño, acercándose a ellas.

--no podemos dejarlas ir, ¿saben?—dijo el chico de cabello negro—ustedes serán nuestras presas—amenazo el chico con un cuchillo.

--humanos miserables—la voz de Sunako se oía tenebrosa—no merecen vivir—su aura negra la envolvía—bienvenidos al mundo de la oscuridad—los golpeo dejándolos inconscientes—que débiles.

--Sunako—la abrazó Noi—eres genial---dijo, el ruido de un celular interrumpió— ¿Takenaga-kun?... Si, estoy con Sunako en la playa…esta bien, te espero—colgó—Takenaga-kun vendrá a recogernos…

--me quedare un rato mas aquí—la interrumpió mirando el mar—tengo un poco de nostalgia.

--Sunako…--la miro con un poco de pena, se sintió mal por ella.

La noche se avecinaba y Sunako seguía pensando, aunque tuviera frio no importaba, solo quería escuchar al mar, tuvo una idea un poco osada, se desvistió y en ropa interior se adentro al mar, justamente donde se veía el reflejo de la luna, la pelinegra tomo el agua en sus manos y una lagrima se unió al mar. De pronto el viento se puso más fuerte y ella decidió salirse, pero el mar se puso bravo y la arrastró.

-- ¿Acaso voy a morir?…no puedo respirar, mis manos se sienten pesadas y mi cuerpo no se mueve, de verdad voy a morir—sonrió—debo estar muerta, porque veo a Kyohei venir hacia mi, me siento aliviada—cerro sus ojos y todo se volvió oscuro…

--Sunako, despierta por favor—dijo una voz—quédate conmigo—le suplico.

--no debí dejarla sola—sollozaba una chica.

--tranquila Noi-chi, no es tu culpa—le consoló Takenaga.

--Sunako-chan—dijo Yuki—ella…va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

--por supuesto—dijo Ranmaru—ella es una chica muy fuerte, ¿no es así, Kyohei?

--si—contesto el rubio—aunque es mi culpa de que ella este en estas condiciones—dijo acariciando la mano de la chica—no se si me perdonara esta vez.

--¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Takano Kyohei?—bromeo Ranmaru.

--no me jodas—dijo fastidiado.

--Takano-kun, no te conozco mucho, pero se que a Sunako le gustas—comento—y yo se que sabrá perdonarte.

--gracias, novia de Takenaga—se rio cuando vio la cara de los dos chicos.

--¿Por qué volviste?—preguntó Takenaga.

--simplemente por ella—respondió, mirándola con ternura.

--hay otra razón o ¿me equivoco?—dijo suspicazmente.

--Hui de casa—dijo aparentemente sin preocupación.

¿Qué?—dijeron al unísono—tus padres te deben estar buscando—dijo Yuki

--¿Qué va a pasar con el negocio?—pregunto Takenaga—recuerda que debes asumir el puesto de presidente de la compañía en una semana.

--lo se, por eso me fugue—contesto.

--¿y que vas a hacer ahora?—interrogó Ranmaru.

--por ahora cuidar de Sunako—respondió, mirando a la chica, quien estaba despertando.

--Tan…brillante—balbuceo Sunako—me voy a derretir—dijo con dificultad.

--no te esfuerces Sunako-chan—sugirió Noi.

--Todavía estas débil, Sunako—dijo Kyohei—descansa—añadió acariciándole el pelo.

--¿qui...quien eres tu?—pregunto mirándolo desconcertada.

--¿Qué dices? Soy yo, Kyohei—dijo angustiado—deja de bromear Sunako.

--Noi-chan, ¿Quién es el?—pregunto la chica.

--Sunako, es Takano Kyohei, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?—se acerco a la pelinegra y la observo--*no esta mintiendo, de verdad no recuerda a Takano-kun.*

--llamaré al doctor—dijo Takenaga—es posible que se haya golpeado en la cabeza.

--Sunako-chan, ¿nos recuerdas a nosotros, verdad?—pregunto Yuki, señalándose.

--claro, Ranmaru, Yuki y Takenaga era el que salió—menciono la pelinegra—somos amigos desde la secundaria, pero a el no lo conozco—dijo mirando a Kyohei quien estaba anonadado.

--aquí esta el doctor—apareció Takenaga—ya le explique la situación.

--Por lo que me dice este jovencito, al parecer ella esta reprimiendo todo los recuerdos que le causan dolor y que quiere olvidar—comenzó a explicar—hare algunos estudios y podrá irse.

--doctor—llamo Kyohei--¿ella podrá recordarme?—pregunto algo deprimido.

--solo depende de ella—respondió—en estos casos, el paciente casi nunca logra recordar, a menos que sea forzada—explico—con su premiso, voy a examinarla.

--esta bien—dijeron, salieron de la habitación resignados.

--¿Estará bien si hacemos que recuerde a Takano-kun?—sugirió Noi.

--tal vez sea mejor que no me recuerde—contesto Kyohei, caminando hacia la salida—no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.

--Kyohei—susurraron los chicos.

Algunos días después…

--¿Por qué me siento tan vacía?—se pregunto Sunako—estas películas no me divierten, ni siquiera tengo interés en hablar con Hiroshi-kun y los demás—se dijo--¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese chico? Siento como si ya lo conociera, Takano Kyohei…

--¡Sunako-chan!—entro muy contenta Noi— ¿uh? ¿Por qué no estas viendo la tele?—pregunto--¿Qué pasa Sunako? ¿Te sientes bien?

--si, es solo que no logro pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese chico—confeso—el me desconcierta.

--¡ah! Lo sabia—exclamó—en el fondo todavía recuerdas a Kyohei-kun—sonrió--¿quieres ir a verlo?

--¿eh? Pero…---

--vamos—interrumpió, jalándola hacia la puerta—estoy segura de que Kyohei-kun estará feliz de verte.

¿Era su vecino y no lo había notado? Que distraída, aunque el parecía alguien arrogante y de mal carácter, debía reconocer que era guapo.

--¿y bien? ¿Qué quieren?—pregunto fastidiado—ahora estoy ocupado.

--te dije que no era buena idea Noi-chan—murmuro Sunako.

--Kyohei-kun, Sunako quería verte así que la traje—dijo alentado a Sunako para que se acercara más a el—nos vemos—le guiño el ojo y salió.

--*¿que pretende esa mujer?*--pensó molesto—oye, Nakahara Sunako, sino quieres estar aquí puedes irte—dijo con indiferencia.

--*que ser tan brillante, es incluso mas radiante que los otros*Hmp…--contesto, pero se quedo inmóvil—solo…no se por que lo hice pero sentí la necesidad de dártelos—le paso un obento que contenía los camarones fritos que tanto le gustaban a Kyohei—adiós.

--¡espera!—la detuvo—quédate—le pidió.

--preferiría morir, criatura brillante—le dijo con burla--¿eh? ¿Porque dije eso?—se pregunto en voz alta.

--es porque tu solías ser así, chica tenebrosa—enfatizó el nombre—solías ser una chica rara, ¿sabes? Asustabas a todos y no te importaba como anduvieras, te gustaba cocinar y eras muy independiente—le comento—y aunque no me recuerdes nunca he dejado de amarte.

--*chica tenebrosa…"no he dejado de amarte"…*--todos los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Sunako, cuando lo conoció, cuando se hicieron amigos, su primer beso y la despedida…también cuando la rescató—me duele—se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Kyohei se acerco rápidamente a ella.

--Sunako—se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó—tranquila, todo estará bien.

--Kyohei—dijo antes de desmayarse en los brazos del rubio

* * *

--uff…por un momento pensé que nunca lograría recordarme—dijo Kyohei aliviado—es bueno que se haya recuperado.

--¿estas seguro Kyohei?—pregunto Yuki.

--¡por supuesto!—exclamó—solo hay que esperar a que despierte.

--duele—Sunako se levanto del sofá un poco mareada--¿uh? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—se pregunto mirando el lugar--¿Kyohei?—preguntó--¿Cuándo volviste? mejor dicho ¿para que volviste?—pregunto enfadada con su típica aura negra.

--se los dije, Sunako volvió a ser la misma—dijo el rubio emocionado—Sunako deberías descansar—sugirió.

--¡te pregunte para que demonios volviste?!—le grito golpeándolo en la cara.

--¡Kyohei!—exclamaron los chicos—eso fue cruel Sunako-chan—dijo Yuki.

--¿eh? ¿Cruel?—miró a Yuki con una mirada penetrante—lo mataré.

--que miedo—murmuraron los chicos.

--wow, chica tenebrosa—se asombro Kyohei—te haz vuelto aun más terrorífica—sobándose la cara.

--cállate—dijo—no quiero oír tus estúpidos comentarios.

--Hmp…--apretó sus nudillos--si es lo que quieres, pues me da lo mismo—respondió malhumorado.

--me voy—anunció—no quiero seguir aquí—se dirigió a la entrada y se detuvo—nunca te lo perdonaré—se fue rápidamente mientras Noi la seguía.

--como si me importara—murmuro—de todos modos ya lo sabia.

--Kyohei—nombro Takenaga—no te mientas a ti mismo.

--ya lo se—sus rubios cabellos tapan sus ojos, estaba sentado por el golpe de Sunako—sabia que pasaría esto—se paro decididamente—pero no creas que me daré por vencido—una sonrisa surco por sus labios.

--no me lo esperaba de ti—se burlo Ranmaru—haz cambiado Kyohei.

--no quiero oírlo de un mujeriego como tu—le inquirió.

--que cruel—fingió molestarse—mis gatitas no son capaces de vivir sin mi—alardeo--¿Cómo podría ser hombre de una sola mujer?¿el mundo se acabaría y….

--Ranmaru es un tonto ¿verdad que si, chicos?—dijo Yuki.

--estas en lo cierto—respondieron los dos.

--¡no me ignoren!—protestó.

* * *

--Sunako ¿Qué pasa contigo? Kyohei volvió por ti—trato de explicar Noi.

--¿acaso no lo oíste? Dijo que le daba lo mismo—respondió alterada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

--¡miente!—se apresuro a decir—se que Kyohei-kun esta muy dolido por que tu lo trataste así y no quería demostrártelo…--hizo una pausa y continuo--…el no quería decírtelo, pero el huyó de casa porque peleo con su familia, su único apoyo eras tu y lo heriste—le conto, con lagrimas a punto de salir—el no quería ser el encargado del negocio de su padre…--calló al ver a Sunako.

--…--refugio su cara en la almohada y el silencio envolvió la habitación, un repentino llanto sorprendió a Noi.

--Sunako…--se acercó a ella y acaricio su pelo—todo va a pasar.

--es que…ya no se que hacer—sollozo—me alegra que haya vuelto, pero tengo miedo de que ya no me quiera.

--vamos Sunako, tu no eres así—dijo Noi—la Sunako que conozco no se da por vencida nunca y hace todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quiere—animo—ve Sunako, ve a ver a Kyohei.

--mejor espero hasta mañana—titubeo—el no querrá verme en estos momentos.

--mmm…ya es un poco tarde—menciono—creo que sería mejor que fuéramos mañana.

--¿acaba de decir "nosotras"?--un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, quien sabe lo que haría Noi-chan si fuera a la casa de Kyohei con ella.

* * *

--¡Sunako!—grito Noi azotando la puerta y asustando a la pelinegra—despierta Sunako.

--¿que pasa?—dijo frotándose los ojos, medio adormilada--¿Por qué eres tan ruidosa?

--Kyohei-kun se va—dijo—su padre lo vino a buscar y en estos momentos están en el terminal.

--¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—se levanto rápidamente—maldición…

* * *

--Kyohei, es por tu bien—dijo su padre—con esto, tu futuro esta asegurado.

--¿Qué mierda sabes tu de mi futuro?—contesto malhumorado--lo único que consigues con esto es mi odio.

--vamos, no digas eso—le intento tranquilizar—contigo al mando venderemos mucho.

--no lo soporto—murmuro mirando por la ventana del tren—Sunako…---susurro.

* * *

--Tamao-san, necesito un favor—dijo Ranmaru—debemos llegar lo más rápido posible al terminal.

--déjamelo a mi, viejo—llamó.

--si, señorita—dijo poniéndose guantes, todos subieron al auto y este empezó a correr.

--*¡vamos a morir!*--pensaron los chicos.

* * *

--el tren con destino a Okinawa partirá en 2 minutos, a todos los pasajeros, por favor abordar—anuncio el portavoz de la estación.

--por fin—comento el padre de Kyohei—deberías estar feliz.

--no lo creo—miro las escaleras--¿eh? ¿Sunako?—creyó ver a la chica bajando las escaleras, corriendo lo más rápido posible.

--es imposible—miro sorprendido—papa, lo siento, pero me voy a bajar.

--no puedes hacer eso, el tren esta partiendo—protesto.

--no me importa—miro las puertas, pero estaban cerradas—maldición.

--Kyohei—grito Sunako—regresa ahora mismo—ordenó—esta vez no te lo perdonaré.

--Sunako—grito abriendo la ventana, el tren estaba en movimiento—perdóname.

--te perdono pero baja de ahí—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—criatura brillante.

--ahora voy—el tren se iba alejando rápidamente y Sunako no podía alcanzarlo, lo perdió de vista.

--¡Kyohei!—grito—vuelve—cayo de rodillas agotada—no pude hacer nada.

--Kyohei—asombrados, los chicos vieron como Kyohei se lanzaba por la ventana rodando por los suelos.

--tonto—dijo corriendo hacia el-- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?—exclamo la pelinegra—pudiste matarte.

--lo hice por ti chica tenebrosa—le acaricio el cabello—maldición, eso dolió—se sacudió la ropa.

--la próxima vez no te lo perdonare—le golpeo la cabeza—tu siempre tan irresponsable.

---oye…. —vio que las lagrimas recorrían la cara de la chica—es raro verte así—la abrazó.

--tonto—susurro aferrándose a el.

--que lindo—comento Noi--¿cierto Takenaga-kun?

--s...si—se sonrojo.

--Takenaga esta sonrojado—se burlo Yuki.

--es verdad—le secundo Ranmaru, miro a la rubia—Tamao-san, gracias por traernos.

--no hay problema Ranmaru-sama, todo es por ti.

--ah—se rio nervioso—si—su risa aumento.

--¿ahora quien esta sonrojado?—le molesto Takenaga.

--no estoy sonrojado—protesto—lo que pasa es…--cuando miro a los chicos ellos ya no estaban—otra vez me ignoraron.

--Kyohei, que bueno que estas bien—dijo Yuki.

--eso fe precipitado—comento Takenaga—pero no me sorprende de ti.

--cállense—dijo un poco avergonzado.

--¿y que vas a hacer con respecto a tu padre?—pregunto Noi.

--eso no es problema—respondió—lo único que importa es que estoy aquí.

--que bueno que todo se haya solucionado—dijo Sunako—podríamos celebrarlo con un banquete en mi casa—sugirió.

--me parece buena idea—dijo Ranmaru.

--si, comida—exclamo Kyohei-- quiero camarones fritos.

--¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos—dijo Noi, los chicos la siguieron, excepto Sunako.

--¿Qué pasa Sunako?—se detuvo a mirar a la chica--¿uh?—miro la expresión de su cara.

--¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?—pregunto la pelinegra.

--no lo se, pero…--miro a Sunako—estando contigo, no tengo de que preocuparme.

--no creas que te salvas de esta, criatura brillante—dijo—tendrás que hacer merito para que te perdone.

--pero si acabas de decir de que me perdonabas—protesto—mmm…si es el caso, entonces…---beso a la chica de improvisto—eso arregla las cosas, chica tenebrosa.

--*me beso, la criatura brillante me beso*--le sangro la nariz y Kyohei se asusto—otra vez no.

--¡ah! Sunako, ¿estas bien?—pregunto preocupado sosteniendo a la chica.

--si, es normal—se limpio la sangre—mejor vámonos.

--de acuerdo—dijo no muy convencido— ¡camarones fritos, camarones fritos!—exclamo feliz.

--…--simplemente se quedo mirando al chico, era feliz, nunca había sentido algo parecido a este sentimiento, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba aferrarse a la oscuridad y que debía ser ella misma.

--apresúrate, Sunako—le grito Kyohei.

--ahora voy—dijo, corriendo hacia el--¿sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que seas mi vecino—comento tomando el brazo del chico—suena divertido.

--ya lo creo—sonrió y diviso a los chicos que le hacían señas—nos están esperando.

--Kyohei—se detuvieron, Sunako bajo la mirada, el chico la miro extrañada, ella se acerco a el y le beso tiernamente—es un pequeño premio por haberte quedado.

--…--la miro sorprendido, se sonrojo pero recupero su postura—que cruel, ¿solo uno?—comento—lo siento, pero tomare otro—y nuevamente se besaron, pareciera que un sinfín de emociones se agolpaban en su interior y el mundo se les detenía, aunque sabían que tendrían muchos problemas, podían contar el uno con el otro, después de todo los vecinos se ayudan, ¿verdad?

* * *

Notas de la autora

¡¡¡¡Ah!!! Por fin termine, disculpen la demora, pero después del terremoto no pude conectarme y la verdad es me lleve un susto de muerte y en Chile esta el tremendo caos, pero escribir es lo único que me relaja, las replicas son muy fuertes, aunque me distraigo viendo las historias.

Pasando a otro tema, disculpen el OCC de los personajes, es que tenia que cambiarle las personalidades un poco para que la trama fuera correcta respecto a la idea. Tampoco quise poner palabras en japonés porque no se vería bien en la historia y le quitaría seriedad.

Antes de que Kyohei llegara, Sunako no era tan tenebrosa, porque había pasado solo 1 año desde que paso al lado de la oscuridad, cuando el se fue ella se volvió aun mas terrorífica, pero pasado los tres años y habiendo perdido la memoria, volvió a ser normal, luego de haberla recuperado, Kyohei se tuvo que enfrentar a una Sunako mucho más tenebrosa.

Como dicen, "el amor cambia a las personas" por eso quise que Sunako fuera así, sino les gusto, lo entenderé, por que eso me hace querer ser mejor, ya tengo muchas historias en mente así que por favor comenten, critiquen o lo que sea.

Minna, jaa nee (nos vemos, chicos)


End file.
